1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to orthodontic brackets of the type which are directly bonded to the teeth. More particularly, the invention relates to a directly bonded orthodontic bracket of the type which is attached to more than one tooth.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, orthodontic brackets have been attached separately to the individual teeth to which orthodontic correctional forces are to be applied. Individual attachment of orthodontic brackets by direct bonding or by attachment to orthodontic bands has several disadvantages. First, the physical attachment is time consuming thereby causing a decrease in the productivity of the orthodontist. Second, mastication forces often cause the individual brackets to break into pieces or the weld to break between the bracket and an orthodontic band to which the bracket is welded. Finally, it is often impossible to attach an individual orthodontic bracket to the second molars because they have not sufficiently erupted to permit the bracket surface to be attached to the tooth below the clinical crown.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,524,763 and 2,527,526 disclose orthodontic brackets which prior to attachment to the teeth are connected together in a strip. However, at the time of attachment, the brackets are detached from the strip and individually mounted to different teeth. Unlike the present invention, the individual brackets are not attached to more than one tooth.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,772,787 disclosed a double orthodontic bracket. Unlike the present invention, the double bracket is only attached to a single tooth.